the_big_bangfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy
Amy Farrah Fowler, Ph.D. (Mayim Bialik) is a neuroscientist (the same Ph.D. Bialik herself has in real life), and Sheldon's love interest in the series. She has a Ph.D. in neurobiology, with a research focus on addiction in primates and invertebrates, occasionally mentioning such experiments as getting a capuchin monkey addicted to cigarettes or starfish addicted to cocaine. Raj and Howard found Amy through an online dating site after secretly setting up an account using Sheldon's name and information. The site matches her to Sheldon, and the two share many similar traits. Once she and Sheldon meet, she becomes, as Sheldon puts it, a girl who is his friend, but not his "girlfriend." They briefly ended their friendship when they got into an argument over whose field of study was superior.35 The two initially communicate via computer, but at the encouragement of the group, she starts socializing with the gang in person. Early on, Amy is essentially a female counterpart to Sheldon. She is coldly rational, displays little emotion, is awkward in social situations ranging from endearing to embarrassing, is sometimes condescending toward those of lesser scientific knowledge.needed In season 5, after Amy goes out on a date with comic book store owner Stuart, Sheldon decides to solidify their relationship as boyfriend/girlfriend with a 31-page "Relationship Agreement." In "The Launch Acceleration," Amy begins a campaign to increase Sheldon's feelings for her by becoming more involved in his interests, including video games and Star Trek, and treating him as his mother did. Sheldon says during Howard and Bernadette's wedding ceremony that he hopes the two of them are as happy together as he is alone,10 hurting Amy's feelings, but he spontaneously takes her hand for comfort later as Howard is launched into space. By the beginning of season 6 they are regularly holding hands at Amy's insistence, but Sheldon repeatedly resists all of her attempts to engage in further physical intimacy. By mid-season, Sheldon gets some intimate views of Amy when he cares for her while she has the flu, pushing him further toward a traditional relationship with her. She also provides Sheldon with consoling hugs, and was slapped on the rear by an intoxicated Sheldon, telling everyone that she is a great gal. Amy tries to move into Sheldon's apartment when Leonard temporarily vacates it, but has to give that up. Sheldon, after being prodded by Barry Kripke about his girlfriend, lies that he is having sex with Amy, though he admits to Penny that it might really happen between him and Amy and later admits it to Amy, while also engaging in Dungeons and Dragons' intercourse game play. Nevertheless, her frustration is frequently played for laughs from that point onward. In the season 7 episode "The Locomotive Manipulation", Sheldon sarcastically says he will give Amy the romance she wants, then passionately kisses her on the lips for the first time and enjoys it. In "The Prom Equivalency", Sheldon and Amy admit to being in love with each other. While early on Amy was ambivalent and often condescending towards Penny and Bernadette, she later spends more time with them even at the expense of her time with Sheldon. As her appearances have progressed, she has shed her strident, aloof personality for a stereotypically feminine and social one, although she retains some social awkwardness. Her feelings for Sheldon have also grown considerably over time and she considers him to be ideal in almost every way, though she sometimes becomes as annoyed and frustrated by Sheldon's quirks as his other friends do. Amy also intensely wants her relationship with Sheldon to progress to include sexual intimacy, a drastic departure from her early days as a member of her circle of friends. She has come to consider Penny a very close friend, sometimes referring to her as her "bestie," and, on another occasion, admitting her entire social life revolves around her. Penny is fond of Amy, on one occasion making an effort to salvage their friendship after she accidentally hurts Amy's feelings. To her dismay, however, Amy often fails to grasp the concept of "girl talk," by talking about feminine hygiene and anatomy when in her presence and at times being brutally honest. Amy often demonstrates an infatuation towards Penny, and occasionally Bernadette, to whom she is somewhat condescending, though still considering her a close friend. These including making inappropriate comments about Penny's body and Bernadette's personality. After attending a science convention with Bernadette in "The Hofstadter Insufficiency", Bernadette and Amy found common interests and became better friends. When she feels that Leonard is interested in her, she admits to Penny that she has a better shot getting her into bed than Leonard. In episode 8 of the fifth season, she suggests that Bernadette's bridal shower should consist of naked bridesmaids washing each other, and she proposes that the bachelorette party consist of a Native American sweat lodge and women dancing around painting fertility symbols on the bride's naked body. Her more arrogant side is shown in "The Pulled Groin Extrapolation", where she is convinced that Leonard has fallen for her after he accompanies her to a friend's wedding and gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek, even though he has no such feelings. In "The Benefactor Factor", it is revealed that she is technically engaged to Saudi Arabian Prince Faisal who resides in Riyadh, who is the source of much of her lab's funding. Amy can also play the harp. In "The Scavenger Vortex," it is suggested that she attended Harvard University. In the final episode of season 8, "The Commitment Determination", Amy decides to take a break from her relationship with Sheldon due to the lack of physical affection. It is then shown that Sheldon intended to propose to Amy, but she took a break from the relationship before he could ask her. Amy ultimately breaks up with Sheldon after a serious falling out, but they slowly rekindle their relationship and eventually have sex as a birthday present from Sheldon. Amy later prepares a surprise birthday party for Sheldon, and invites Adam West to make him happy in response to a rude joke once played on Sheldon by his siblings about Batman attending his birthday. Category:Person Category:Main Person